twinstudiosfandomcom-20200213-history
Coyote
Coyote is one of the two main antagonists from Chronicles of a Trickster and other subsequent stories. He is the sole mortal enemy of the warrior trickster goddess Launa and an outcast of the Native Council where he once served as their trickster, jester and soon warrior. His rise from jester to warrior was a result of personal want, his interactions with mortals and the series of events that tempts him to want in becoming the most powerful being in existence. Development When creating Launa's simple origin story, there was a lot of space between the centuries from the night she was cursed all the way to becoming a mature woman. In the beginning she overcame the consequences of leaving her family behind due to her immortality and at the time freakish appearance. Leaving her freely open with her newly gained powers to cause trouble across medieval Europe. From pulling small acts that causes severe inconveniences to acts that had people seriously hurt or even caused full-scale wars. This was her molding into a real villain in the past. But about that part of where she became good and on her long journey to self-redemption prior to the purge of Europe was an interfering factor in a series of events. That is where she needed someone to love and someone to brutally take advantage with. Choosing Coyote from old Native American legends rather than those from European culture is that in the idea that the supernatural world is more interconnected than what culture believes to be so. Coyote does have a more better background than the others and often is the only one with better cunning. Legend vs. Reality In many cultural and academic texts about the origins of the mythological creature with his tales and exploits. Doing things that everyone else wants but often gets him in serious trouble. Many of his traits are similar to Raven in popular mythology. But moreso for his infamous depictions of him and his penis being so long he carries it around in a pack or has it slung over his shoulder. The idea of which as been a hilarious but often cited as a sign of the licentiousness of male tricksters and their lack of sexual inhibitions. In Coyote's case, this is how the idea of "Old Man Coyote" came from. How Coyote in the series is depicted that the entire idea of "size matters" and the lack of inhibition that haunts other male tricksters is the result of his one-night stand with a human. Particularly that of the daughter of the chief of the Athapascan tribe. Coyote, He/She Was Going There: Sex and Gender in Native American Trickster Stories by Franchot Ballinger - https://facultystaff.richmond.edu/~rnelson/asail/SAIL2/124.html#15 He had spent nearly two hundred years on Earth getting into the affairs of the early humans in North America building up the earlier more sensible legends before but at the end of his earthly reign, he fell in love with the chiefs daughter he was caught and spiraled into a brutal and unfortunately successful slander campaign that made him lost favor of the people.Nez Perce Coyote Tales: The Myth Cycle by By Deward E. Walker, Jr., Daniel N. Matthews - http://bit.ly/naXB25 Another notion of this version of Coyote is that he did not create the world but had a hand in defending it and making it for what it is during his time. Coyote was the disciple of the war god Ursus which gave him the skills needed to fight and fuel his desire for more action. In the start of his life he was a benevolent being slowly turned into a devious villain. Biography Jester of the Gods Thousands of years ago, when the world was still young and developing. It was watched over and guided by the supreme gods of the Native Council. A group of five that control the aspects of he world and the universe in general in super-ancient lore. In a hierarchal system there are the gods, the lower gods, the titans and the servants. Coyote originally is a servant to the gods and reputation as a clever and cunning trickster never ceases to entertain them. For a time he served and entertained, never argued or question the acts of the gods he serve. But all that changed when dark unknown forces threatened the sanctity of the universe War of the Celestials The War of the Celestials was the first and only time the universe had faced such terrible hardship across the stars. The 10,000 year battle between the council and the dark forces from parts unknown led to the destruction of thousands of planets and galaxies all leading a trail straight to Earth which they made their last stand. Coyote under orders to hide can only witness the fighting and how far the gods can hold up before the fighters nearly brought them to their knees. Coyote can not stand and watch the horror reach to Earth and disobeys for the first time ever and left to fight the dark forces using the unusual tactics that the gods have noticed but were too busy to do any action. Coyote has bought them time and better strategies useful in the eventual victory of the gods. But because of his reckless action in joining the fight rather than appreciating his help, the gods were on the verge of punishing him for his actions until Ursus stopped them and see that his brilliance was vital in their victory. However he understands that his talents won't last for long. That's when he requested Coyote to become his servant and disciple in order to utilize himself better as a warrior. Coyote would have refused this offer for he is just a jester running on luck. However after seeing the vengeful faces of the gods who were punishment-hungry, Coyote agrees to escape their wraith. From Jester to Warrior For the next two thousand years, Ursus has subjected the trickster to the most brutal exercise any being had to endure. How to fight against beings many times bigger than his size. How to use his cunning properly against those who have a much better advantage and how to handle a weapon. This left Coyote mentally and physically broken, open to be remade into a better soldier as Ursus goes on one of his many battles demanding that Coyote be by his side. Coyote eventually does get adjusted to the new battle mentality in order to make him a better warrior and a more mature person in particular. However his old trickster ways are what kept him from becoming too hardened or from becoming a monster hungry only for battle. When not in battle he does practice to hone his skills while continuing being a jester to the gods. This new feeling does leave him open to explore the reaches of Ursus's battles which also includes Earth where he established himself as a Trickster god. 200 Years as Trickster God For a time Coyote made his mark along with Raven as the most prominent trickster gods in native-American culture. For that time, he made his rounds exploring the intricacies of the human psyche by playing into their beliefs and twisting them to play his games. However he does have a hand in brutally fighting warriors who dare challenge him. Note he wasn't as he is today but manages to fight stronger warriors while he was still only of an athletic build. So thanks to Ursus' brutal tutelage, he did manage to fight those bigger and stronger than he is. This was most of his time on Earth and has established himself as one of the prominent "gods" among human culture until he came across a beautiful human woman and ultimately became intimate with her. Prior to their night, the woman was set up for marriage among a line of "suitable suitors" who will take her as their bride, However on that night, she came across Coyote and the two become very intimate to the point it reached to full on sex. Coyote was different from the human suitors, but that came to a tragic end when they were caught by the chief of the tribe and was ousted. The fate of the woman who was the chief's daughter was uncertain. What followed next was a terrible slander campaign depicting the youthful and fight-ready male into and old and decrepit sex freak with an oversized phallus. The idea of "Old man coyote" cemented across the native American tribes and damaged the view of humans in his eyes. However it does not stop him from exploring the world outside of North America. The Invicuna Event Coyote still ambitious in wanting to move up to the top of the chain to become a true god, he feels that the events of the War of the Celestials had subsided with the gods of the council. However, they were too busy with another threat that was coming, but it was from another world. A being that if left to grow would endanger their world and probably the universe. The council has but the goddess, the great white wolf Tahera in charge in what later would create a new race of super-werewolves to battle against this beings forces. While Coyote had nothing to do with the affairs of Tahera, her servant Alyeska and Hirage's relationship in the creation of of the Invicuna and the tragic forced murder of their first daughter. This set in place Coyote's hatred of the council of what they have done next in recognizing a mortal woman who was cursed by this being and is responsible for ending the danger: a girl named Lillian. From the halls where Coyote listened in on their conversation, he overhears their favoritism of Launa and even the possible point of making her the new trickster of the gods. This infuriates Coyote and betrays his belief that they would be past his actions from the war and all that he has done for the humans and the Earth save for the affair. That would also include Ursus. All he wanted after the war is to be more than just a mere jester of the gods and now he is on a one way ticket to becoming out of it altogether. It leaves him to plan to do with the competition even if it means playing with her feelings. Predator and Prey Launa, from her villainous ways decided to tour the world for other "games" for her to play as she traveled to the new world and came across Coyote who played the innocent and curious type to see such a "magnificent creature" with the same skills at her. The two got together very soon and later became partners, despite her stubbornness, he even taught her the basics of what his skills came to be that made him what he is. This made her a better trickster and schemer. Launa had fell for his charms despite it was all nothing but a ruse to make her powers grow for his plan to make his first strike against the Council. However that took a setback when Coyote invited her to the Hall of the Celestials, home to the gods and encounters Alyeska who attacked Launa unprovoked and Coyote stops her before she could say anything about her actions that have cost her everything. Leaving Launa with the revelation that she needed to defend herself. Despite his objections over a one-time incident, Launa needs to find her own way to defend herself. It was a setback but it has bought him more time before he had the chance to strike. Dropping the Act Twenty years after their parting at the North Sea, Coyote meets Lillian again after seeing her completely toughened up from her years with the Vikings that made her stronger than before. But all that didn't prevent her from what was about to come. At the night when they are together after their latest caper, Lillian wants to be intimate with Coyote to which he has finally dropped the act and smacks Launa down. Revealing his true motivations to let her powers grow with his help, making her ripe for the taking. Not once did he cared about her or her powers, he only sees her as a potential threat and now ripe for the picking. With his powers, he strips Launa of her curse and immortality to leave her for dead. With Launa's power, he infuses them with his own to become a powerful being ready to take the Council head on. Defeat & Exile The native council has learned of this act and turns to Lillian and endows her with their powers combined to fight Coyote. The ensuing fight was fueled by her rage and sorrow to which Coyote laughs which enrages her further. She did defeats Coyote in tricking him by going through him and ripping out the powers he stole from her before falling into a fire and being "reborn" in the flames. Lillian brutally beats and scolds Coyote, ultimately defeating him but the Native Council intervened as they want Coyote subdued not killed. When Lillian didn't want to listen, they spirited her away to Siberia, leaving Coyote behind to face his punishment. His reasoning fell on deaf ears as they pass judgment. As punishment, Coyote was stripped of his powers save for his immortality and is forever to walk the Earth as the lowly humans he once played tricks on. Resurrection Coyote in his hundreds of years as a human learned much as he can to survive but while he has no power to utilize, they haven't taken away all the knowledge he has of the council or how to work a spell. It became apparent when he sets his plans to get Launa's powers again. Set in the episode Frederick's date. Coyote manipulates a man into a fake date to lure Launa (as Jennifer Aslan) to set a trap but in the end, the plan backfired and the spell designed to take Launa's powers, pulls Coyote's life force leaving him as a nearly-dead husk of a man. In the morgue. the effects of the spell counteracted with the energies the gods had put on him and restored his powers, not only that but increased his strength and powers fivefold, transforming him into a titan-like hulk of a god. He escapes the morgue after stealing the energies of a worker and taking her form on the way out. With his powers returned and having to readjust himself to his new bigger physique that outmatches any of the biggest bodybuilders around and much larger genitals that stretch the leg of his pants, Fully restored, he can bring his plans of revenge against the council and destroy Launa once and for all. Coyote Today Coyote today is one of the most dangerous figures throughout the mystical world. His long road from being a hapless trickster serving his gods to the dark side caused by petty resentment and want to be more simply swept under the rug by circumstance. Coyote now partners himself with Lady Belia, the woman who cursed Launa into the cat she is and the so-called force the Native Council was trying to stop. Other Media *Coyote has made an appearance as the main villain in the story by Phantasm09, The Outlaw and the Tricksters the sequel to The Outlaw and the Trickster. *In a planned story by Bigdad, Coyote tricks Launa in a state of distress that causes her to start a battle between her and bigdad's character, the metal god Yolfgar. References Category:Viander & Company Category:Characters Category:Antagonists